


Sleep Without You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Elias gets used to a new way of life, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lack of Sleep, Reflection, Sitting up Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Elias knows couples need their time apart from each other.This doesn't bother him.Yet, why can't he sleep when Bayley's out with Finn?





	Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and Soundtrack to this fic: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/H06Ep1MTRW0
> 
> _Sleep Without You by Brett Young_

Elias knew he was in trouble the first time he ever had to try to sleep alone. 

He _swore_ he’d be fine. Relationships needed space. Couples needed lives separate from each other, as well as time to be individuals. 

Despite knowing all of this, he couldn’t sleep without her. They would fall asleep at different times, sometimes together and separately. It hadn’t ever been a problem. 

They had different obligations- be it gym, media or other things. It was totally different. Those obligations came with itineraries and knowing they would be together soon enough. 

Home was an entirely different story. Home was where they went to shed their inhibitions and just be themselves. It was the place for them to be together. 

He didn’t mean that to be possessive. He was just used to having her home. 

He sat up, staring at an old black and white movie without actually watching it. He’d given up on actual sleep for the time being. Every time he tried, it ended with him staring at the ceiling, willing a sleep that wouldn’t come. 

He reached over, groping for a highball of whiskey. He sipped it, wincing as the 90 proof went down cool and strong. He made a desperate attempt to focus back on the movie. 

His gaze drifted away from the screen and to the electric clock radio, its numbers glowing red. Wincing, he realized it was just before midnight. 

She wouldn’t be home for several hours. He knew he would be up until then. 

None of his other girlfriends had ever had this effect on him. 

His phone pinged with a text. He grabbed it, excited to see if it was Bayley. 

_Miss me?_

He stared at the framed Klimt print hanging above their bed as he pondered the best answer. 

_Yes. Having fun?_

Her best friend, Finn had his wedding fast approaching. Claiming he _never_ got alone time with her, he insisted on a night out for just the two of them. 

_Eh. Not bad but not you either._

He responded instinctively. 

_Go have fun_

He took another sip of liquor. 

What was it about her? Why did Bayley make him go soft? 

Maybe a midnight bath would shed some light on the situation. 

If _nothing else_ , it would pass the time.   
\---  
Elias sighed, trying to get comfortable. By now, he felt just plain grumpy. 

Exhaustion set in. Despite that, he _still_ couldn't sleep. He didn't understand what it was about her that made him go weak. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep without her. 

On the plus side, he'd gotten a text message, saying she was waiting on her Uber and would be home soon. 

That _sort of_ made him happy. 

The fact it didn't make sense drove him crazier than anything else. He'd _never_ had sleep issues before. _Maybe_ it was a one time thing? 

The front door opened with a soft, slow creak. His heart began to speed up in an excited cadence. 

_Now_ he could sleep. 

"Still up?" she asked, sounding almost surprised. 

"Turns out I can't sleep alone when we're alone," he admitted sheepishly. "Don't ask." 

"Too tired," she mumbled, slipping out of her black dress and into one of his floral print t-shirts. She pulled the blankets back, slipping in beside him. 

His entire body relaxed as she pressed a warm, sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Soon, he fell into a sound sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
